1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns fishing lures, and more particularly relates to a fishing lure which functions effectively in both horizontal and vertical directions of movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures which function effectively in all directions of motion are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,005 and 5,201,859 issued to this inventor. Such lures are comprised of an elongated stiff wire shaft upon which is mounted a spinner device, a weight member, an attractor member, and fish hooks. When the lure moves through the water, the spinner device rotates. In vertical modes of motion, as when the lure is being retrieved vertically upward, or allowed to fall, the dynamics of the spinner are intended to stabilize the attitude of the lure so that it maintains a vertically aligned orientation. Without the spinner, the lure would tip ineffectually on its side upon falling.
Examples of situations when vertical stabilization of the lure would be desirable include, but are not limited to, ice fishing, jigging over brush piles and along drop-offs and ledges, as well as during the count-down method of fishing; wherein, the cast lure is allowed to sink for a predetermined period of time to reach a certain depth before the lure is retrieved in the normal manner along a generally horizontal plane.
Although the lures described in the aforesaid patents are generally effective, greater positional stabilization of the lure in vertical orientation is needed, especially when falling through the water. Greater versatility is also sought with respect to attractor members that may be associated with the lure.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure which functions effectively in all directions of movement through the water.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fishing lure as in the foregoing objective which will have a controlled speed of descent and will minimize line twisting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lure adapted to accommodate different attractor members.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a lure of the aforesaid nature of durable construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by a fishing lure comprising:
a) an elongated stiff wire support having an upper extremity provided with an eyelet and a lower extremity provided with a looped snap member,
b) a spinner unit having 1 to 8 upwardly directed blades radially disposed around a hub element journaled to said wire support,
c) a pair of spherical bearing units having central bores and rotatively mounted on said wire support above and below said spinner unit,
d) an elongated keel-shaped weight member securely affixed to said wire support below the lower one of said spherical bearing members,
e) a buoyant head having a centered channel and mounted on said wire support above the higher of said spherical bearing members,
f) a removable upper attractor member configured to embrace said weight member, and
g) a lower attractor and fish hook unit removably held by said looped snap member.